Diebstahl Jagt heisse Liebe!
by Shadowphinix
Summary: Eine heisse Nacht im Museum mit unserem lieblings Detektiven und unserem Meisterdieb.


Ich habe die FF selbstständig und ohne abzukupfern geschrieben. Eventuelle Ähnlichkeiten mit anderen Storys sind rein zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt.

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an den Charakteren von Detektiv Conan liegen bei Gosho Aoyama

Es war eine friedliche Nacht und alles war ruhig ausser beim Museum für wertvolle Edelsteine. Dort standen an jeder Türe und auf der Strasse weiss was für viele Polizisten, im Gebäude standen Inspektor Nakamori, Megure, Mori der Museums Direktor und unser Meisterdetektiv Shinichi.

„Shinichi weißt du wirklich nicht was er stehlen will?" fragte Nakamori,

„Nein es steht er will die Unschuld der dunkelblauen Saphire stehlen aber hier im Museum gibt es einen solchen Stein nicht oder Herr Direktor?"

„Nein von so einem Stein habe ich noch nie was gehört"

Sie diskutierten weiter ohne zu merken dass sie beobachtet werden.

Auf einem anderen Dach:

„Oho *pfeif* nicht schlecht Kid da hast du meinem Bruder aber ein nettes Rätsel gegeben aber noch mal wieso bin ich hier?" fragte Lilith, Kid der neben ihr stand schaute sie an und sagte:

„Nun jemand muss doch die Polizisten zuerst verwirren und danach als Shinichi wieder weg locken" Lilith verdrehte nur die Augen.

„Na klar ich darf wieder mal die Drecksarbeit erledigen während du dich mit Shinichi vergnügst, ich sage dir nur er wird dich nachher noch mehr hassen als jetzt schon" seufzte sie und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ach was es wird ihm gefallen, ich habe da so meine Methoden" nun wurde sein grinsen teuflisch und Lilith musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen.

„Ohja und mir wird er morgen wieder die Ohren vollheulen also eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust mitzumachen."

„Du kannst mich jetzt nicht hängen lassen Kira" Kid machte hundeaugen, und Lilith musste seuftzen.

„Na gut, ich mach mit aber nur weil Shinichi mir in letzter Zeit immer auf die Nerven geht das du sein Herz gestohlen hast."

Nun schaute Kid, seine beste Freundin überrascht an, diese grinste nur und breitet ihre Flügel auf, als sie etwas entfernt vom Gebäude schweben blieb rief sie zu Kid:

„Kommst du oder soll ich es alleine machen?"

„Du spinnst wohl, das kommt nicht in frage" damit breitet er seinen Drachen aus und beide flogen zum Museum. Dort landeten sie auf dem Dach und verstauten ihre(n) Drachen (Flügel) wieder und schlichen sich im Schatten zu einem Dachfenster. Dort schauten sie hinein und mussten noch mehr grinsen, Mori und Nakamori stritten sich, danach schauten sie sich wieder an und Lilith zog eine kleine Fernbedienung hervor.

„It's Show Time!" und drückte auf den Knopf, daraufhin gingen alle Lichter aus und die beiden Meisterdiebe schlüpften übers Dachfenster ins Museum wo Lilith sich als Kid verkleidete und der wahre Kid sich hinter einer Säule versteckte. Als die Lichter wieder angingen erschien Kid (Lilith) mit viel Rauch in der Mitte des Saals und verbeugte sich bevor er sprach:

„Guten Abend Nakamori, Shinichi oh ein sehr netten Empfang den ihr mir hier gebt muss ich schon sagen"

„Das ist Kid los schnappt ihn!" schrie Nakamori und schon fing die Verfolgung an, alle Polizisten, Detektive und Direktoren ausser Shinichi verliessen den Saal, den Shinichi kam das alles merkwürdig vor.

*Das sieht Kid gar nicht ähnlich hier stimmt doch was nicht* genau dann schlossen sich die Türen und Shinichi war eingesperrt.

*Arg das musste ja passieren* damit rannte er zu einer Türe und versuchte sie zu öffnen,

„Na wen haben wir den da, denn Meisterdetektiven des Osten" sprach eine spöttische Stimme hinter im und Shinichi wirbelte herum und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht von Kid.

„W…was aber we…wen du hier bist wer…wer war den das…" stotterte Shinichi und wich noch weiter zurück bin er an der Türe stand, Kid schritt aber mit teuflischen grinsen weite auf ihn zu und als er bei ihm angekommen ist stützte er sich mit seinen beiden Oberarmen neben Shinichis Kopf ab, ihre beiden Gesichter waren nur noch wenige cm von einander entfernt.

„Sag ich nicht und nun schlaf schön", damit drückte er ihm ein Tuch auf Nase und Mund und betäubte so Shinichi der an der Türe runter rutschte bis er auf den Boden sass. Kid verstaute das Tuch wieder und schaltete sein Mikro das er an seinem Ohr trug an:

/Ich bin fertig/

//Gut, dann nimm ihn und verschwinde mit ihm im Zimmer des Direktors, dort hat es eine nettes Wohnzimmer//

/Lilith? Kann es sein das der Direktor der dir auf den Fersen ist gar nicht der wahre Direktor ist?/

//Schlaues Kerlchen, hahahaha es ist Violetta sie war so nett und hat uns die Arbeit erleichtert den ich hatte schon vermutet das du so was planst aber wollte dir eine kleine Freude machen, der Schlüssel steckt musst nur noch abschliessen, also viel Vergnügen ich werde diese Herren nun nach Hause schicken//

/Du bist mir ja eine Diebin/

Damit hob Kid Shinichi auf seine Arme und schlich sich zu Zimmer des Direktors, als er drinnen war legte er Shinichi auf die Couch, schloss die Türe ab, schaltete das Licht aus und lauschte.

Währendessen bei Lilith:

Diese lies gerade eine weitere Rauchbombe fallen und war verschwunden, kurze Zeit später tauchte sie als Shinichi ganz ausser Atem bei den Polizisten auf,

„Wo ist Kid?"

„Der ist weg und es wurde nichts gestohlen der hat und mal wieder verarscht wieso kommst du erst so spät?" fragte Megure, Shinichi zog daraufhin eine kleine weisse Karte mit einer roten Rosse hervor, Nakamori nahm sie sofort und lass.

_**Meine lieben Polizisten **_

_**Ich bin enttäuscht ihr habt bei meinem kleinem Test nicht bestanden ich hoffe doch das wird nächstes Mal anders sonst macht es doch keinen Spass mehr.**_

_**Gezeichnet Kaito Kid**_

„Dieser Mistkerl der hat uns für Dumm verkauft los packt alles zusammen wir fahren nach Hause" schrie Nakamori wütend und verabschiedete sich von allen, genau wie auch Mori und Megure verliessen er und seine Polizisten das Museum und liessen nur noch Shinichi und den Direktor dort. Als beide sicher waren das niemand mehr im Museum ausser ihnen und dem wahren Kid war nahmen sie ihre Verkleidung ab,

„Man Lilith du und Kid seit einfach genial wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte ich hätte nicht gemerkt das du nicht der echte Kid oder Shinichi wärst" sprach Violetta zu ihrer Freundin.

„Ich weiss nun lass uns aber verschwinden ich will endlich nach Hause, ich muss das was Kid mit Shinichi treibt ja nicht mit anhören", nun mussten beide lachen.

//Wir verschwinden also hast du heute Nacht eine grosse Spielwiese, bring Shinichi einfach rechtzeitig nach Hause kannst ja nachher zum Frühstück vorbei kommen//

/Klingt reizend, danke gut komme zum Frühstück/ somit verschwanden die beiden Diebinnen aus dem Museum.

Wieder bei Kid und Shinichi:

Als Lilith und Violetta das Museum verlassen hatten setzte sich Kid zu Shinichi und beobachtete wie dieser langsam wieder wach wurde,

„Arg mein Schädel was ist passiert?"

„Na bist du wieder wach?" fragte eine Stimme neben ihm und eine Hand streichelte seine Wange. Shinichi drehte den Kopf zu der Stimme und sah in Kids blaue Augen welche in mit einem begierigen glitzern anschauten. Shinichi stand auf und rannte zur Türe, diese war aber verschlossen und er klopfte an die Türe,

„Das wird dir nichts bringen wir beide sind die einzigen hier im Museum als entspann dich mein Süsser", flüsterte eine Stimme in sein Ohr was Shinichi einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken runter jagte. Er drehte sich um und schaute Kid an,

„wie meinst du da…Lilith" nun grinste Kid als er Shinichis erschrockenes Gesicht sah.

„Genau, sie hat die Polizisten weg gelockt und sich danach als dich ausgegeben durch diesen Trick konnte ich endlich meine Saphire in meine Gewalt bringen" flüsterte Kid mit Lustvoller stimme in Shinichis Ohr, dieser wurde rot und seine Augen wurden immer grösser.

„D…Du…m…mein…meinst m…mi…mich?" stotterte Shinichi und Kid grinste nur,

„Ganz genau ich will dich" damit hob er Shinichis Kinn mit einer Hand so das der kleinere zu ihm rauf schauen musste, danach nahm er Shinichis Lippen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss gefangen. Shinichi riss geschockt die Augen auf und versuchte Kid von sich zu stossen dieser packte aber seine Hände und hielt sie mit einer hand über Shinichis Kopf zusammen fest so konnte Shinichi sich nicht mehr bewegen oder wehren. Plötzlich spürte er Kids Zunge die um einlass in seinen Mund bat doch er dachte nicht mal im Traum daran mit zumachen, Kid merkte das Shinichi nicht mitmachen wollte also liess er seine freie Hand zu Shinichis Schritt wandern und packte dort zu, das veranlasste Shinichi zu keuchen und Kids Zunge schlüpfte in seinen Mund.

Nach kurzer zeit musste Kid sich von Shinichi lösen wegen Luftmangel, Shinichi war noch kurz benebelt wegen dem Kuss doch als er wieder klar denken konnte wehrte er sich erneut.

Kid grinste nur und löste mit einer Hand seine Krawatte, danach band er Shinichis Hände zusammen und band den Knoten und den Kleiderhacken der ab der Türe angemacht war.

„So nun bist du mir ausgeliefert mein Lieber, keine Angst es wird dir gefallen" flüsterte Kid, Shinichi mit erregter Stimme ins Ohr,

Shinichi lief bei dieser Stimme ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, doch das würde er natürlich nicht zeigen.

Kid entfernte nun seinen Umhang und löste Shinichis Krawatte bevor er sich an dessen Hals zu schaffen machte, er wanderte mit seinen Lippen, Zähne und seiner Zunge Shinichis Hals hinunter und hinter lies eine rote Spur, an der Stelle wo sich Hals und Schulter trafen hielt er inne nur um dort sich fest zu saugen, das entlockte Shinichi ein keuchen.

Als ein dunkelroter Fleck die Stelle zierte, biss Kid auch noch in Shinichis Schulter um ihn als sein Eigentum zu markieren. Nun konnte Shinichi ein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten,

*Verdammt was macht der Kerl mit mir, ahh es fühlt sich so gut an aber ahhhh*

Kid grinste nur als er Shinichis rotes Gesicht und dessen Augen welche langsam vor Lust verschleiert waren, nun öffnete er Shinichis Hemd und machte sich an dessen Nippel zu schaffen, als er einen der beiden auch noch in seinen Mund nahm, zu saugen begann und mit den Zähnen zärtlich zu biss war es mit Shinichis Gegenwehr am Ende und er stöhnte Lustvoll auf und bog sich Kid entgegen.

„Kid b…bi…bitte ah i…ich…ah" er konnte keinen klaren Satz machen denn er war in einem Strudel der Gefühle gefangen, Kid grinste nur und löste den Knoten am Kleiderhacken bevor er Shinichi auf seine Arme nahm und ihn zu der Couch trug nur um ihn dort darauf zu legen und er sich auf Shinichi.

Dieser schlang seine gefesselten Arme und Kids Hals und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen und wilden Kuss, als sie sich wieder lösten wendete sich Kid wieder Shinichis Körper zu doch zuvor zog er sein Hemd, und Shinichis Hose aus. Nun wanderte er mit seinen Lippen bis zu Shinichis Bauchnaben nur um dort mit der Zunge hinein zu tauchen,

„Ah…Ki…Kid…bitte ahhhh" stöhnte Shinichi.

Kid biss noch in Shinichis Hüfte und zog im danach auch noch die Boxershort aus, danach besah er sich sein Kunstwerk, Shinichis Oberkörper zierten viele rote Male, seine Augen waren vor Lust trübe und seinen Wangen hatten einen rot Ton angenommen.

Nun entfernte er auch seine Hose und Boxer so das nun beide nackt waren, danach streckte er Shinichi seine Finger entgegen der sie auch sofort in seinen Mund nahm und sie befeuchtete, nach kurzer Zeit entfernte Kid seine Finger wieder und suchte den geheimen Eingang an Shinichis Hintern, als er in gefunden hatte drang er mit einen Finger in Shinichi währenddessen nahm er Shinichis Glied in den Mund und fing an zu saugen.

Shinichis war hin und weg den der leichte Schmerz verwandelte sich in Lust um und dann diesen beraubenden Mund an seinem Glied er wusste nicht was mit ihm geschah und konnte nur noch vor Lust kleine Schreie geben.

Als Kid Shinichi genug geweitet hatte postierte er sich mit seinem Glied an dessen Eingang und drang mit einem schnellen und gezielten Stoss in ihn ein, Shinichi schrie vor Lust und Schmerz laut auf, doch nach einiger Zeit drängte er sich Kid entgegen welcher sich auch gleich bis zum Eingang hinauszog nur um mit etwas mehr Kraft zurück zu stossen wo er auch gleich Shinichis geheimer Punkt traf welcher seinen Geliebten Sterne sehen und ihn noch lauter schrien lies.

„Ahh Ki…Kid…ahh oh ahh b…bi…bitte sch… här…ter…tie…fer ah ja ahhh" stöhnte Shinichi und Kid kam dieser bitte gerne nach, nun legte er Shinichis Beine auch noch auf seine Schulter um besser in ihn zu stossen und beide wurde immer wilder. Jetzt massierte Kid Shinichis Glied auch noch im gleichen Takt wie seine Stösse,

„Ah Kid…ah ich…kann……ah i...ich ko…mme ahhhh"

„Ahh… komm für mich Shinichi… jetzt" sprach Kid mit dunkler erregter Stimme in Shinichis Ohr. Dieser schrie noch mal vor Lust mit Kids Namen auf den Lippen und bog sein Kreuz durch bevor sein Orgasmus ihn über die Klippen schickte, durch den Orgasmus wurde Kid in Shinichi eingeengt, er stiess noch ein paar Mal zu bevor auch er kam.

Schwer Atmen langen sie aufeinander wobei sich Kid mit seine Armen etwas abstützte um Shinichi nicht unter sich zu begraben,

„Ah das uf war Wahnsinn, ah ich liebe dich Kid"

„Ich liebe dich auch mein Detektiv doch wir sind noch nicht fertig", sprach Kid mit einem geheimnisvollen grinsen und Shinichis Augen wurden grösser. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen da merkte er wie Kids Glied in ihm wieder hart wurde und musste stöhnen.

In dieser Nacht trieben sie bis zum Morgengrauen und in verschiedenen Positionen, als es graute zogen sich die beiden wieder an wobei Shinichi Probleme hatte da er nicht richtig stehen konnte, danach nahm Kid in auf seine Arme und trug in nach hause wo er ihn in sein Bett legte.

„Bis zur nächsten Nacht mein geliebter Detektiv" damit küsste er Shinichi noch mal leidenschaftlich bevor aus dem Fenster verschwand, Shinichi schaute ihm nur verträumt nach, da klopfte es auch schon an der Türe und Shiho trat ein.

„Guten Morgen Shinichi, wie ich sehe hattest du viel spass gestern Nacht, schlaf am besten noch etwas wenn was ist nimm das Haustelefon" sagte Shiho mit einem wissenden Grinsen wodurch Shinichi rot wurde und er sich grummelnd in die Decke kuschelte wo er auch gleich einschliff. Shiho schloss das Fenster lächelnd bevor sie das Zimmer verliess und es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machte.

Dort nahm sie das Telefon und wählte Kiras Nummer,

„Hier Kudo?"

„Hi Kira hier ist Shiho"

„Morgen Shiho was gibs?"

„Was habt ihr mit Shinichi angestellt?, Der ist total fertig" aus dem Hörer hörte sie ein lachen was sie grinsen lies.

„Tja das wisst du sicher nicht wissen, aber wenigstens haben wir beiden nun Ruhe vom Liebeskummer oder?"

„Hast recht und so wie deine Stimme klingt will ich es wirklich nicht wissen"

„Sag ich doch so ich muss wieder zum Frühstück und dir wünsch ich noch einen schönen Tag bye"

„Guten Appetit, bye" damit legte Shiho den Hörer auf und vertiefte sich in ein Buch.

Währendessen bei Kira und Kaito:

Nach dem sie aufgelegt hatte setzte sie sich wieder an den Tisch wo auch schon Samantha und Kei sassen und ass weiter ihr Frühstück. Kaito hatte gerade das wichtigste verzählt und Kei verschluckte sich was alle zum lachen brachte.

„Na dann müssen wir öfters solche Aktionen machen nun da sich die beiden ja lieben oder Leute?" fragte Kira und Kei wie auch Samantha nickten und Kaito grinste. Danach assen sie fertig und fingen dann an neue Pläne zu schmieden, für das nächste heisse treffen zwischen Kid und Shinichi.

So das war meine Shortstory von Detektiv Conan *gg* ich hoffe sie hat euch gefallen.

Ich freue mich über viele Kommis.

Bye eure Shadowphinix


End file.
